Strange happenings
by Chiherojeevas
Summary: Could this red headed shinigami help this poor girl find love? story better than discription, CielXO.C. GrellXSebastian Joker XOC please fav and review!
1. Chapter 1

Helena's P.O.V.

I was sitting out on the front stoop of her mansion. her drenched golden hair was plastered to one of her many blood red dresses. she was contimplating weather or not to go inside when she heard a voice giggling "well look at that! a Child after my own heart! Arent you Ms. Helena!" I looked up to see a tall man with long crimson hair that matched the colour of my dress, he also sported a couple of dashing emerald green eyes, as well as pointed teeth. her own forget-me-not blue eyes turned momentarily red when I said very calmly, but with a smile showing my own gleaming teeth, " If you must know, i just turned thirteen a week ago, now state your buisness." the tall male came and sat next to me on the stoop. " I understand you are all alone, parents deciesed as of two years ago?" The man looked down at me, she nodded. It was true my parents had been Killed in a carrige accedent, as the man said two years ago. I was now alone in running the Hasting family buisness. "I have Heard you are looking for a butler. My name is Grell, and I can assure i am one Hell of a butler" he smiled his pointed toothed smile at Me. I tilted my head to one side considering this "Grell's" request. well even though he seemed quite strange, I _was_ rather short staffed at the moment with only three servents who were incredious slackers. I finally sighed and agree'd. "okay Grell you can have the job, Your first task is too undress me and put me in my bed clothing, you should have no problem with this. it is a little obvious that your Queer." Grell looked amused when I stood up and oppened the door. "i'll show you my room."

Grell had started to undo My Corset and started to peel it off my sopping wet skin "arent you a little young for corsets? and Which Night-Gown?" I was a now practically naked thirteen year old was sitting back to Grell on her knees'. I glanced over at my new butler who looked still just as happy as before...if not more. "a proper lady needs to wear a corset. of course the red one please." The man picked out the only red gown and came over to me "I will sometimes be gone if you don't mind, every once and a while i have a side job that has to be done... arms up." I turned around and obeyed. I ansered to Grell's request when he was starting to button up the sleep wear. "That depends at what times" I said in her most buisness-like tone. "mostly at night. but do not worry i will be back before morning, and i will clean up before i leave." he saw my questioning look. "lets just say it has to do with a scyth" i thought about this. "hmm," grell pulled back the covers and i crawled into my queen sized bed. "that shouldent be too bad, you can do that i guess. what is the job, harvesting?" he smiled at me "something like that" i looked up at him once more and fell into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Grells P.O.V.

By the second Week I had been working For my dear Miss Helena were were thick as thieves. even though she can be a little mean, and demanding sometimes...I promised myself this for her, She would NOT end up like Madam Red. she had now figured out my other job... but surprisingly enough she wasn't to disturbed! By now She only Had a few Business opportunity's, and I had too get rid of one of them, and theres a pedophile I noticed that had been following Her around. I Got rid of him as well. But now after all this i decided it would be interesting to now introduce her to Master Ciel and Sebastian. Something tells me those two cruel children would either get along wonderfully, or horribly. we would have to see about that. Any ways it's now time to wake my mistress...she would not be happy.

When i entered Helena's room she looked like a sleeping angel. i couldn't help it, i let my girly-man instincts take over and gave a loud sequel. she looked just like a doll! ...untill she opened her eyes. they were not her normal forget-me-not-blue! she slowly sat up and gave me the most scariest look i had ever seen in all my years of reaping. "grell no." she gave me this order then fell back into a deep sleep. I crept cautiously over to her bed side and sat down. i bent down next to her ear and whispered "dear Miss Helena, please wake up we have a very important date! if you do not hurry we shall be late!" this somewhat aroused her. she turned so her face was only inches away from mine, i could feel her breath on my face (how did she not get morning breath!?!) "grell, don't talk like that, you sound like the white rabbit, even though you know your the Cheshire cat." How could i forget! Miss Helena loved Alice in wonderland! it was her favorite book. "well Alice, its true. and we have a very important date with the mad hatter and the march hare." she tilted her head to the side and quietly asked "Kay, i will get up. But who will be the Hatter and the Hare?" she slowly got out of bed and put her arms up letting me undress her. "well it wouldn't be Mad if i told you would it?" i started to put on her corset when she asked "will Mr white rabbit, undertaker be there?" i had forgotten to tell you she came to work with me one night and we had run into undertaker, and William. she took quite a liking to them both of them. "No unfortunately not." she smiled at me when she had been finished getting dressed"i want French toast for breakfast, Kay?"

We would be at Master Ciel's house any minute now and throughout the whole two hour drive to the other end of London Helena Hadn't shut up with her "are we there yet?!?" finally we reached our destination and i was able to Growl "yes" in a voice that made her flinch. she was still a little shaken when i was helping her out of the carriage "now, now, don't stay stiff like that. bad form you know" she looked up and me with her big blue eyes and asked when we reached the door "why aren't you in your human disguise?" "you'll see" i smiled and started pounding on the door it was nearly three minutes until a very annoyed Sebastian opened the door. he gave me one of his nearly-with-emotion-angry looks. i smiled and jumped into a hug with him. I thought he wouldn't do anything back, until i felt one pat on my back. i jumped back after that making sure he hadn't seen Helena. "now. Grell honestly, why are you here?" i picked up Helena and held her up in front of me. "Look Sebby! i have a job! I'm her butler!" i lightly set Helena down. Sebastian started smiling and bowed to Helena "Miss Helena Hastings i presume" she instantly blushed and nodded. "would you and Grell enjoy some tea? i could go get the young master, if i do recall correctly you and master Ciel are the same age, though he might be a little older, but only by a little. come in please, i shall go get him" he motioned us inside and sat Helena at a table and ordered me to stand behind her. when Ciel came down the long spiral stairway, Sebastian in toe, he glared at me and asked politely but with a snicker on his face "what are you doing here Grill?" I smiled and stepped aside to reveal the beautiful Helena sitting in all blood red. "you have a guest for tea, master Ciel." Ciel had a look of shock on his face, it looked not a look of bad shock but as if you've just been proposed too. he quickly wiped the shocked expression off his face and replaced it with a sincere smile. "welcome miss Hastings" i looked over to Helena, she had the exact same face. of course she also wiped it off her face. "Good morning Mr. Phantomhive." by this time Ciel was sitting across from her. He then looked up at Sebastian. "Sebastian, go prepare some tea please." Sebastian immediately obeyed "Grell, Can you go help him?" Helena asked politely. "Gladly! coming Sebby!" i quickly ran into the kitchen with my eyes closed

....i ran straight into Sebastian's embrace. he lightly kissed me on the head and whispered into my hair "Ive never seen Ciel like that before, not even with Elizabeth. do you think they know each other?" i looked into his eyes "of course not, its love at first sight." he smiled at me then answered with something completely off topic "lets start fixing that tea"

While we were fixing the tea i couldn't help but think about how me and Sebastian had felt. He had told me to come in and receive a gift. he kissed me, and of course i had to give him something back....I was awoken from my day dream by him handing me the teapot. "Grell, stop daydreaming we are working you know." i blushed and murmured sorry as we left the room.

We returned to the parlor and continued on as normal until the the (naked might i add) Dog man came running into the room. of course he went for Helena. lets just make my job easier. He jumped on her and landed in a straddle position on Helena's lap and started licking her face, The three other servants of the phantomhive household all rushed in. "Finny! I told you to put a leash on him!" the one called finny turned and whimpered "but he's so fast! and he keeps burning me up!!!" Sebastian smirked at all this and muttered "dogs." Helena had a mostly straight expression on, until she turned to me her eyes told a slightly different story "I feel as if he's molesting me." i hadn't noticed till now, but Ciel had been laughing to the verge of tears. he then gasped for Air and looked at Helena "don't worry. thats our dog, Pluto. just give him a few pats and he should leave you alone." she looked at the naked man on her lap. she started to pat his silver mane of hair and he calmed down. he slowly lay down on the floor and slept. "he's very...cute? but i myself prefer cats." she whispered as she stopped patting him. Ciel was still beaming at her. "you're lucky he didn't get at your leg."


	3. Chapter 3

Ciel's P.O.V.

Me and Helena Didn't exactly say much while waiting for the Tea to come. And while we weren't i was inspecting her Large, Beautiful, blue.....WHAT AM I TALKING ABOUT!?!...well She was Extremal beautiful. I don't know what i feel when i look into her eyes. all i know is that i feel something unexplainable, And the silence we have doesn't feel at all awkward. all i know is During that fifteen minutes i couldn't Stop smiling for anything. But i don't think she minded because she looked exactly the same. of course when Sebastian and Grell returned i Put on my Usual Straight face. i kept it remarkably well considering the constant urge to give a full ear to ear grin. of course, things never work for my covers. Plu came running in, followed by my three servants scrambling like chickens with their heads cut off. When Pluto landed on Helena i couldn't help but burst out in full fledged laughter. tears were coming out of my eyes when i forced myself to stop. I looked up and Gulped out my sentences. By the time Plu was asleep i was able to keep, yet another straight face.

When Helena had to leave i felt an instant pain in my chest. and i didn't hesitate to quickly add just before she left to invite her over tomorrow. A sad look entered her face "I'm Sorry Mr. Phantomhive. Tomorrow i have Important Business meetings. But if you like you may come over at around three the day after." she looked down at her feet and started to blush. i could feel my own cheeks growing red my self. I looked over to Sebastian to seek his approval. I nodded back at Helena and Replied with just a hint of emotion "We would love to, thank you so very much for the invite." with this i took her hand and kissed it. She immediately started blushing and Grell had to hold her hand to lead her out into the carriage. I don't know why, but that look on her face had given me such satisfaction it was unbelievable.

After Miss Hastings had left i stormed up to my room in a complete desperation. I didn't even know why i felt like this! but all of these thought were flooding into my head. 'why do i have to wait a whole day!' or 'why does she live so far from me!' and they were all making themselves heard well enough because i started repeating them out loud. My servants were all looking when i passed them yelling "it's absolutely no fair!!!!" When i reached my room, it seemed like an eternity had went by. i ripped of my black eye patch, and collapsed onto my bed crying. i hadn't cried in a long time. and after a couple hours i was getting pretty sleepy. the last words i muttered before falling into a restless sleep where "what is she doing to me?" and i was out.

I was woken by Sebastian gently shaking me awake. "are you all done crying?" i glared up at him "why aren't you letting me sleep in? its not like we're doing anything today!" he grinned at me again "oh, but your wrong young slept though all of yesterday. were leaving for the Hasting Household in an hour." i let the look of pure shock enter my face. "but! i haven't even chose my clothes! or gotten cleaned up!" i jumped out of bed and rushed off to get ready.

I had chosen a dark blue suit with a matching top hat for my trip to Miss Hastings house. but oh, how much i would love to call her Helena. when we Arrived i eagerly climbed out of the carriage. Without waiting for Sebastian's help i ran up to the door. Of course he was already there and knocked on the door loudly three times. A Boy that looked just a little older than me (but much taller) with longer silky light brown hair looked down at me. He was quite attractive, even to me. "oh, you must be him" snickered The Boy. he didn't seem to polite. Just when i was about to shoot an insult at him another stunning boy with golden hair and big blue-gray eyes. he was also tall, i felt a little intimidated now. "oh, now Cloud . who might this be?" he shook his head and the two red clips in his hair moved with it. "oh this is the toy-boy" the first boy giggled. "oh the Phantomhive. the one Grell mentioned?" the second boy smirked at his own response. they then both leaned in until they were inches away from my face. "stay away from Helena toy-boy we may not be pedigree but..." they were cut of by two very angry maids "stop intimidating the guests!" Hissed the maid with blond (almost white) hair grabbing them both my their stunning hair. "yes! and don't make me get you! i do know were you sleep!" growled the one with fiery orange hair. the boys whimpered. they then looked up and smiled at me "here,the miss is in her rose garden." they swiftly pulled the boys out and proceeded to the back. i followed, of course. but i started thinking this over. Why did they tell me that? i knew i felt something for Helena. but what exactly what was a whole different story. i knew that i had felt it for my parents before. but not exactly this way. Sebastian leaned over and whispered "are you dim-witted young master? you love her? how could you not know that yourself?" I wonder if he can read minds. i looked up at him, then looked down blushing madly. "it doesn't matter. I'm not going to tell her." he looked at me with a slightly mad expression "master, you are dim-witted"

when Helena came into sight she looked absolutely stunning. I felt so relieved to be able to day that now. she was wearing a snow white gown is a simaler cut to the one she had on when we first met...only it was sleeveless and had a rather lower neck line. the skirt had dashing Scarlett horizontal stripes. her long curled blond hair looked like spun sunlight. it was partly put up in a ribbon that matched Grell's. if it was even possible i fell deeper in 'love'. she looked like an angel....untill her maids came. when they first came she gave them a big hug, but the red head whispered something in her ear. She turned over to the two boys, now cowering and small against their beautiful master. their beauty no match for hers. she smiled warmly at them her eyes closed. when they saw this they looked up and breathed a sigh of relief. And then she opened her eyes. they were a startling shade of red. it looked quite interesting against her pale skin. she crouched down and patted each of their cheeks and lifted up their faces to look at her. i couldn't help but make a face, they were drooling "now, now why were you doing that to my valuable guest, boys. HM?" they were really afraid now. "I'll let you imagine your punishment. now go get the tea for me, yes?" they nodded and were off in a flash. her eyes faded back to blue. she looked at me sincerely and stood up "please ignore Josiah and Cloud. their very....Protective? anyways please have a seat."


	4. Chapter 4

Helena's P.O.V.

I was absolutely radiating happiness the morning when Ciel was coming to visit. of course Grell had over done my dress. but for once i didn't mind. He also but up my hair in a ribbon that matched his. he really was making a big fuss out of this, doing my make-up....and his. Before we went outside he gave me a random bear hug. he than pulled back and smiled his somewhat scary Shark toothed Grin. Before now it just plain out scared me, but now It made me smile, it comforted.

The rose garden was growing beautifully. but for some strange reason Cloud and Josiah had forgotten to paint red ones, and painted white ones. I had just figured this out when i saw them painting them red. i had dismissed them without much punishment. and i got grell to rip out the old bush and plant a new one, a new red bush. I now stood and admired my rose bush. the wind bl owed my golden curls in the wind. I was so incredibly happy. And Alice and Shannon came and tapped me on the back it made it better. i instantly wrapped them up in the same bear hug Grell had given me. the both giggled and hugged back. but then they showed me what they were really here for. it was not just hugs. "they were taunting Mr. Phantomhive!" hissed Alice. "as well as intimidating the Master, and were in the midst of Threatening him when we came!" Shannon added. this made me mad. how dare they Talk to him in an unjust way! i put a smile on my face and turned to them. when they saw what i had coming, they cowered. i knee led down and used my delicate painted fingered to make them gaze into my eyes "now, now boys. That was not very nice, was it? now go help Grell with the tea and return. i shall deal with you both later." i the got up, brushed off my dress and smiled and Ciel. "Welcome!"

Me and Ciel were talking Quietly to each other when my servants returned. Grell absolutely had a fit over Sebastian, to tell you the truth i had expected that. Until he turned and skipped across the table over to me and Ciel " HIIIII EARL!!! DO YOU LIKE HELENA-CHAN'S DRESS? I PICKED IT OUT MYSELF!" Grell stood there proudly nodding. Ciel let a small smile drift onto his face "i think you did a very good job Grell." Grell practically melted and let out a girly "why thank you Earl!" Cloud and Josiah came up to Ciel sluggishly "were Sorry Mr. Phantomhive. please forgive us." they growled. when Ciel nodded politely. they now walked over to me. A gave them a warm smile then said "sit boys." they both came and sat and either side of me, my little puppies.i started patting their heads. they looked up happily, "i still don't forgive you fully, you will still have to let grell do your hair, and not like he does mine or his own." both boys looked up at me in utter horror. I simply smiled wider. my teeth for some strange reason felt sharper and pointier than usual, my hypothesis was proved when Grell started hugging me " I think you would be a wonderful shinigami when you grow up!" i allowed myself to make a very, very un lady-like noise and ask "is that even possible?" "yes~ If i ask roger reeeeeaaaallllyyy nicely." my eye twitched. "and you have no Choice!" he was now beaming "sometimes just hanging around with one enough turns you! and I'm not going away, so you never really know!" i looked at him again "could you go to get the biscuits Shannon was making?" He skipped off happily. i looked up at Ciel "please forget that." he smiled "do you know what your name means?" i looked at him questionably "no, why?" "it means light...." he murmured. then added even quietly "the opposite of me." i could swear i saw a tear forming. "what?" he then started smiling "no, I'm afraid i won't forget that, but if it makes you feel any better i think you might hold a scythe pretty well." i giggled. "well you do have a point!" i threw my head back in laughter. he had the warmest expression on his face "um....Ms. Hastings..." i smile "call me Helena" he Blushed "Kay, you can Call me Ciel, but i wanted to say that i, i um..." he was cut of by Grell Running out yelling "Helena-Cha~n Phone Call!" "I'll be right back, Kay?" Ciel looked Disappointed and Nodded. i ran into the house "hello, Helena Speaking. Who may i ask is calling?" an energetic voice replied back "hey! it's Collin, How are you?" oh, my new business partner. "Good, i just have some company over, and you?" the voice paused "oh, well i wont keep you away from them, i was just wondering if you were still on for our meeting." i smiled "of course old friend, wouldn't miss it".

i ran outside to meet Ciel, Now what was it you wanted to tell me?" His face turned the color of the stripes on my dress. "oh....nothing! i just wanted to um, um, tell you how good this cake was!" i cocked my head to one side. "oh, really?"" i asked. "um, yes of course, but maybe i should be going now." he glanced down at his watch. "oh, my its already five!" i sat down "oh... go ahead i guess....goodbye" Ciel looked sadly at me "goodbye Helena." The rest of my night wasn't at all eventful, But before i knew it, it was already time for bed, tonight was Grell's Reaping night, so he would leave right after putting me to bed. i was wearing a light blue one with little pink flowers on it. i had absolutely no problem falling asleep and was asleep in minutes, it was quite pleasant.

"London bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down, London bridge is falling down, my fair lady" Came the Voice of a man with bright orange hair coming out from behind the curtains, he quietly sang the song to himself and the sleeping girl. he Gently picked her up into his arms, his one skeletal limb stroked her golden hair out of her pale face. He bent down and kissed her head, and then without warning he opened the window and stepped outside onto the roof, quite pleased with himself for getting out without being seen, or so he thought. Cloud stood staring, in tho doorway at this strange man in circus clothing. and as quietly as he could he followed.


	5. Chapter 5

Grells P.O.V.

I opened the door of the mansion, making sure to keep quiet in fear of waking someone up. I proceeded up the stairs to Helena's room, just to make sure she was still tucked in. She Sometimes did manage to wake herself up in the night, most of the time because of a nightmare, She would need to get lots of hugs and kisses on the fore head to get asleep then, she really could be so childish sometimes. When i was finished with my rambling thoughts i was already at At Ms. Helena's door. but it was then room that made me truly surprised me.

Helena's bedroom was completely empty, the bed sheets were pulled off from were she had been sound asleep when I had left, and last of all the window was wide open. I immediately took of my glove and touched the bed sheet were she had been asleep, it was now cold. i then rushed over to the wide open window and looked all around. there was absolutely no sign of her. i slumped to the floor, what would i tell every one? i Started racing over to the Servants quarters Screaming " WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP YOU IDIOTS!" i ran into the room for Helena's main servants. i instantly lighted the lamps. "what is it?" Growled Josiah. "I'm melting." whimpered Alice. "Shut up!" i growled "Helena's Missing!" they all sat straight up "what?!?" Asked Shannon starting to tear up. "Are you sure?!? what could have happened to little sis" asked Alice. i inspected each one of them closely. "wait......Where's Cloud?" they looked at each other and shrugged, as much as they were close, Cloud was the newbie. "all he said was that he was going to go check on Helena-Sama" Josiah said boredly. "it's not like he would do it though." Alice started biting her thumb nail. "he's got a point there, he would never do that, he's too much of a sap. i meen C'mon its cloud do you know how sad he was when one of our roses died. and where would he take her exactly?" i Nodded this was true. but what could we do, who could we ask, Certainly not the police. And then it struck me, and apparently i wasn't the only one who figured it out "CIEL" we all shouted at once. this mad me feel like i wasn't original, so i glared at my coworkers and growled "it's Mr. Phantomhive to you" they looked up, giving me an equal glare."...yes sir." they mumbled in unison

And so we set out the next morning at dawn, all of us. Alice was wearing a deep green dress that the master had given her for her birthday, Shannon was wearing one quite similar only in a dark blue, Of course Josiah didn't have a wardrobe like the others, but he had nicer clothes than usual, and thank god for that. I was the one driving the carriage so we arrived about a half hour earlier than usual, thanks to me driving at unsafe speeds.

I immediately jumped out of the carriage and raced up to the door, Josiah, Alice, and Shannon caught up in less than five seconds. i reached the door and started pounding on the door and yelling "OPEN IT UP SEBASTIAN! THIS IMPORTANT!!!!" a very annoyed Sebastian opened up the door with a very sleepy looking Ciel in his arms. "what it is Grell? and was it important enough to wake my master? hmm?" Alice and Shannon both growled at in their minds ignorant butler. "it was important enough to drive over here wasn't it?" i had caught Ciel's attention, he motioned Sebastian to let him down, which of course he obeyed. "wheres Helena?" he asked innocently. i sighed and the added quietly "Both Helena and Cloud are missing...." his eyes opened wide. "what?" Ciel asked a little louder than usual. he then added with a laugh " Please, this is a cruel joke, please stop it. she's in the Carriage isn't she?" he laughed and started to the carriage, no matter how many times we tried to tell him that she was really missing. when he opened the carriage and still no one was in the carriage he turned on his heels. "you aren't joking are you?" his eyes were wide with sadness. i nodded, i hadn't seen Earl like this before. he looked at Sebastian, who somehow understood and said "I'll leave a note for the house hold, we will investigate immediately." Ciel nodded, and the rushed off into their own carriage. and soon enough we were left in their dust. so we hurried to.

Sebastian was searching through the house, leaving almost no pillow unturned, until he came up to me, "theres nothing..." he whispered. i sank to the floor, head in my hands "my girl, she's gone." i thought all was lost until i saw a bright orange hair on the floor. "Sebastian, come see this." he bent down and picked up the hair. one of his gloves slightly glowed and Ciel came running"you found something?" i smiled "yes! its a hair!" he looked at me confused. "what does that tell me?" our kidnapper is a red head!" i beamed. "oh, that helps us so much" Ciel said sarcastically. "with Sebastian on our side, yes it does."

_**London bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down, London bridge is falling down, my fair lady.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Cloud's P.O.V.

The man's smooth song hadn't stopped, and it wasn't that that woke Helena up though. she buried her face into his checkered vest and whispered "hello" in a barley audible voice. "hello Helena, My name is Joker." she nodded. "I am going to take you away to the Circus... why don't you cringe away from me? I kidnapped you." she slowly looked up into Joker's eyes. "it's only kidnapping if you are held against your will, I am not trying to run, am i?" Joker thought about this for a moment and then replayed "I have been watching you Helena." he said this mischievously so she simply replied "have you now." he bent his head and kissed her cheek "yes, and now that you are officially part of Noah's Ark Circus your name is now Queenie." it was her turn to think "i could live with that." she smiled to her Orange haired captor. "and here we are" he put on his huge ear to ear grin, i could now believe why they called him 'Joker'. "i will introduce you to every one tomorrow. right now they are all sleeping, so I'm afraid your going to have to bunk with me." Helena shrugged as he carried her into a big tent guarded by snakes.

he quietly set her down on his bed, which was located an a "room" that was basically a space with large curtains on the perimeter. she carefully sat with her legs crossed as he started to remove his make up with a mirror he held on one hand." I can't wait to come up with a make-up look for you tomorrow" he giggled. you would be surprised how different he looked without make-up and a fancy hair style. the girl closed her eyes as he changed into a night shirt. she really hoped he had something on under it. When he had pulled back the covers for her, she hadn't noticed that she was still really tired. so she gladly crawled in next to him, he came close enough to feel Helena's breath, not that there was enough room to be any farther apart on the moderate sized Bed. she didn't mind being that close to this man in his early twenties. if fact it made her rather... warm? the constant stare on his deep, purple eyes were mesmerizing, it still took her awhile to sleep. but the Joker did not sleep a wink, and he was pleasantly surprised when Helena put her arms around his neck while sleeping. that was one of the major reasons, this poor man could not sleep.

The Sight of this man called 'joker' carrying Helena made me sick to the stomach. how could he kidnap her? wait, she's waking up. why isn't she resisting? shes looking straight at him! what the hell is she doing?!? i was watching from behind a mail box. they walked by and didn't notice me at all.i could hear a little of their conversation as they passed, but sadly the only part i heard was "i have been watching you Helena" and they passed earshot. He had been watching her? "what game is he playing at?" i murmured aloud. i quietly followed them until they entered a large gate that read in capital letters "NOAH'S ARK CIRCUS" most of them would be asleep wouldn't they? you couldn't just waltz right in. i quietly decided to myself i would sneak in tomorrow.

I woke up from my oh so wonderful sleep in a dark alley, the rats would crawl over me in the middle of the night, i threw up. after all that had happened i had managed to sleep in until noon. after i had cleaned myself up a bit and i started to sneak into the gates of the circus. it proved to be quite easy, nobody seemed to be around. i instantly went to the tent that looked like it would hold the boss of this place. i was absolutely stunned to find many poisonous snakes baring their fangs to me. i quickly ran out of this tent and to the back searching for another entrance. "here comes cloud, to the town here to saaaavvve Princess Helena" i sang to my self as i wove through the crates and boxes behind the tent. "oh are you now?" giggled a happy voice.i swung my head from side to side to see whom was laughing at me. i finally looked up to see a teen, maybe seventeen years of age smiling down at me. "I'm sorry But your not going to come close to little sis Queenie." i started up at him "who the hell is...." i was cut off by the young man yelling "hey Boss, someone's here to come take away Lil Sis." Joker was there in a flash. "hmm, what is it Dagger?" he asked coming out of a flap from the back of the tent (how did i not see it there?) Joker looked at me and smiled "ooh its him he used to work for Queenie." Dagger looked from me to him and back again. "but he's trien' to take away Lil sis!" Joker had slapped me down. and before i knew what was going on Dagger was coming to-wards me, i gave him a fast hard blow to the nose which sent him reeling back "look what he did!" he hissed. "yeah, and i'll do it again!" i growled. i was then given an extreamly hard punch to the jaw. i was able to rake my nails against someones side. i heard a a deeper voice growl "he's fighten like a girl!" so i'm guessing it was Joker. from then on i was beaten bloody and thrown in a cage under a separate tent, how was i supposed to get out now? Dagger was happily smiling when he patted the Cage. "there ya go!"


	7. Chapter 7

Helena's P.O.V.

I stood in Jokers "room" in a very short pink Dress with a neck-line that showed half of my Chest, perhaps more. The top part of the dress was vertically striped and the bottom was flowered. it was pared with very tall socks, one was horizontally striped black and blue, the other was purple with orange polka dots. i also sported two arm warmers one red plaid and the other was simply ribbons, he had straightened my hair and added pink to it. i also had a small crown tilted to one side of my head, over all i felt very......Exposed. "are you sure about this joker?" joker nodded and started wiping away the beginning of a nose then tapped one of his skeletal fingers to his chin. "now for make-up..." he picked up a paint brush and started to paint my face. it wasn't long till he was finished, he then put down the paint brush and grabbed my hand. Which of course led to him picking me up and taking me out to the middle of the tent.

many obviously professional Circus people slowly gathered around us, they all were tiering up various strings, bows, and all that jazz. most of them didn't notice me until Joker put me down and one in a very bold stripped shirt and a plain vest ran to get a hanker-chief to cover nose bleed. one of the others a tall women in a black least her tie up body suit looked at me disgusted, especially the part where joker was holding my hand. "who is she, Joker?" his smile grew wider. "every one this is Queenie. She will be a first tier performer on the tight rope with Doll as well as helping me host the show." most of the show disregarded this remark, but the one in the striped shirt came over and kissed my hand. hanker-chief still over his nose. "my dear lady my name is Dagger and you being my Queen, I shall be your humble servant." i looked down at him question "um, thank you?" Joker looked at the surrounding group "and i kidnapped her last night." this caught the groups attention. Dagger stood up and pulled me by the hand so my head was against his chest. he gave out an obviously over dramatized gasp "how could you?". i sighed "its Kay, i think i would like the circus anyways." i offered. "don't get mad at him." Dagger started twirling me around with his finger "oh, your so modest!" . Joker than caught me in mid turn and brought me back to himself. "mine" he mouthed. "we'll see about that." Dagger mouthed back . Joker grabbed my hand tightly and walked me back into his "room". he looked at me Fiercely "please don't mind Dagger. He isn't that bad when you get to know him." i smiled "i know. Do you mind if I explore the circus grounds by myself?" he bit his lip in thought "...i guess that would be okay..." My smile grew wider "oh thank you Joker!" i threw my arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. i felt the cheek redden and grew hot under my embrace. "bye, bye!" i ran out through the curtains. I'm going to go see the animals! I Di sided on this simply because though i had enough money to buy exotic pets, i did not want them out of their habitats.

The separate tent for animals was absolutely wonderful! There were Lions, And Tigers And bears! Oh my! there was one seemingly empty cage so i just passed it with no regard. i was almost out of the Tent when someone meekly asked "Helena...?" i turned on my heels. "um...It's Queenie now. May i ask whom it is?" it was silent "come to the unoccupied Cage" i meekly came to wards the Cage. Now i noticed him. There sat Cloud Beaten and Bloody. "Cloud! What Happened?!?" i gasped. "um, i tripped, they found me and they put me in here. they treat me pretty well 'cept for the whole cage part." He lied for her own well being. Truth was he had just been thrown in moments before she came in. " oh! Joker Really is a kind soul! Pour thing, and with all that he's been through too!" Cloud Snorted "oh yeah sooo kind. That Dagger too" I smiled Happily "you met Dagger too?!? he's such a goofball. it's hard to not like him. but i have to go now. i have a show soon." i dashed off, the bells in my hair jingling with each step.

When i first walked into Jokers "room" i couldn't see him any were. i then had someone grab my arm and make me run after them. When i looked down at my wrist and say bones, i knew that it was Joker. he pulled me behind the tent. i noticed a bit of blood on the ground, but didn't say anything. he put me against the wall " your first show is coming up! i have something for good luck!" he bent down and pressed his lips to mine. moments into the kiss, a Dagger flew into the wall Next to Jokers Head. "stop it Boss! She's seven years younger than you! I'm much better. I'm only four years older." Joker stood up and growled "News flash! it's not that much!" Doll came in to break up the fight "stop it boys! it's time for the show." none of us had noticed the Shadows Of two older men and one boy.

Just moments before the show i found out what i would be doing, wonderful. I would be like Jokers Shadow for the announcements. and then Tightrope walk with Doll. "lady's And Gentlemen. welcome to the Noah's Ark Circus!" He Laughed while juggling with me.. "we will be your hosts! I'm Joker and this is Queenie!" I stood on his shoulders and bowed. "the whole Circus is just jostling to give you a Great show! he he" I was sure to use my sweetest, Cutest voice. I could See one boy in the stands, along with dagger Wipe away a nose Bleed. I jumped down from his shoulders in a Flip. I could Get used to this. The rest of the night went in a blur. But I swore During every thing i did that nosebleed kid (not dagger) had his eyes on me. During my last bow, i noticed something odd. He was wearing a dark blue to phat to one side matched with a dark blue suit. At first i didn't care. until i saw the Eye patch, and the two Men Beside him.....Why was Ciel Here?


	8. Chapter 8

Ciel's P.O.V.

I sat at my desk. i hadn't bothered to change out of my Clothes from yesterday. Sebastian was sure taking his own sweet time finding the culprit. I was surprised to find tears welling up in my eyes. i lifted my hand to wipe them away. I had forgotten how they felt against they felt on the back of my hand. Sebastian had been gone for almost a day. And to make it worse, it took him another hour to finally come back. When he crawled through the window he pulled Grell in after him. I quickly rubbed the tears out of my eyes. Sebastian strode forward. "did you find it?" i asked anxiously. "yes, my lord" he handed me a flier that read "Noah's Ark Circus! come see the show of the Century!" there was many picture's but in most of them there was a man With bright orange hair. "thats him" mused Grell he pushed up his glasses with one of his black gloves. i glared at him "what's he doing here! he'll just slow us down!" Grell's brows furrowed. his voice grew sharp. "that little girl means as much to me as she could to anyone else, she's like a sister.....possibly a daughter to me... so i guess you don't want to know the Details about her kidnapper than?" i grabbed his tell me! who is it?" he smirked and pulled out a huge black book. " Shinigami's death note! entry number four hundred two. Drossell Kienz A.K.A. Joker. He's Twenty one years of age and his current occupation is a Circus Ringmaster... turns out he's in town."

Before i knew it i had tickets to tonight's show at the Noah's ark circus, we were heading out early so we could try and find were they were holding her captive. when we arrived i started sneaking into the back. i searched absolutely every were. but then behind the first Tier tent i saw "Joker" facing a wall whispering "i have something for good luck...." then he Knelled down and pressed his body to wards the wall, it was now i noticed the petite frame in front of him. Grell cocked his head to one side "so it seems he stole her first kiss, perhaps more tonight...?" my eye twitched "that sick bastard." i growled. he kidnapped Helena and is already with another girl? i was about to rush at him when his Skeletal hand Grabbed hers and he rushed her off to the Big tent....We followed.

The Circus seemed innocent enough, but looks were almost always wrong. Joker came in with the pink haired girl on his shoulders. i know noticed what she was wearing, it was very, very reveling. at first this didn't bother me. until she came close enough for me too see her face. i dropped my cane. it was Helena. they had cut her bangs, and curled her hair even more. this is were the nosebleed started. i frantically reached for a hanker-chief to shield it. "so now you see who it is young master." grell smiled. "we have to get her before....." i was cut off by her musical voice. the Circus passed to my dis pare, way to quickly. i was about to race down to Helena. she was looking up awkwardly at the fleeting crowd. i had my hands on the row of seats in front of me ready to jump over it when i heard a voice call my name. "Ciel-kun! Ciel-kun!" i turned on my heel to see Lizzy running over. wonderful. she gave me a huge hug. "Ciel-Kun why are you here." i was in trouble now. its not like i could just say "oh, I'm just going off to save my true love, which is not you; my fiance but a girl named Helena!" but as for what to say i went blank. " The Master is on a Mission for the queen. this circus is accused of some very bad deeds. so if you would please allow us to finish?" Elizabeth looked a little shocked "oh.....okay Ciel-kun! see you soon!" now it was my time to shine.

We were behind the first tiers tent like before. we came closser and closser to the spot were joker had been with Helena before. i was almost in the exact spot as a fair haired man joyfully walked out hands high, daggers between each finger. i had remembered him from the show. the knife thrower, he was talented, but not pulled me and Grell into the animals tent. not soon after we entered we heard a voice call "toy boy? Grell?" Grell's eyes flickered. "cloud? were are you?" it was a second before he called "over here..." The red reaper rushed over only to grab him by the neck. "if you would have told us other than trying to be a hero you may not be in this situation! you have indangered Helena!" Cloud smirked (how i wasn't sure, this was an image of Grell i hadn't seen before. and it scared me.) "that freak woulden't take her to Baron you idiot. He and Dagger both want her for their own. never mind their father." i rushed at the bars and growled "you _don't_ know that! her family is also one of the 'true evils'" yet another smirk. "this is really none of your buisness, didn't you just meet my master anyways." he recived a slap from sebastian. "that may be so, but some people seem like they have known each-other for an eternity. and by the way, servants ddon't talk back to masters."

Helena sat quietly on the bed, taking the numerous accesory's out of her hair. she now started removing the ribbons from her arm as she was pinned down. "you did so good tonight!" laughed joker. "yeah, i act alot acctually." Helena blushed, not so much of humbleness, but more from the awkward position she had been put in. Joker bent down and kissed her neck. this is when Helena started protesting. "Drocell no, thats not proper!" she growled using his real name."it is here, it is if i love you." she suddenly somewhat relaxed for a second before his hands had just found the clasp on her corset as Dagger raced back into the room, smiling realising what he stoped."boss someone heard Queeney and is waiting to talk to you outside." Joker looked first suprised then mad. he stomped out. Dagger came and clasped Helena's corset back together and muttered, "I told you i was a better match for you. he stroked her hair once as he followed Joker out.

as soon as joker came out looking for me i raced at him from the side. smashing him into one of the tent poles. SEbastian was about to aid me but i motioned for him to stay recovered quickly and gave me a quick hard blow to the face. i was already staggering back as dagger raced in and started planting hard punches aswell. joker came at me with a knife, this is when Sebastian rushed in. just as my butler was about to give a fatal blow to joker the whole scene stopped as a high pitched "stoooop!!" as Helena ran inbetween Sebastian and Joker. she gently bopped Sebastian on the head "bad boy." she continued to Joker and slapped him across the face, next came me. i was smaked upside the head, followed by a harsh whisper "you should know better Mr. Phantomhive." what happened to calling me Ciel? But what she did to Dagger is what suprised us the most. she bant down....and kissed him. just a peck, but still. A KISS?!? "bye bye Dagger-chan!" Grell than gave her a big hug and led her to our carriage.

I stood up and looked at the smirking Joker. "I'll be back _smile_ i will be back for 'my love'" i glared once more and growled "come on Sebastian, were leaving." The butler bowed "yes, my lord."

"Ciel, your bleeding."

"no i'm not"

"but my dear. look." she reached over and touchedmy bloody blouse. "please alow me to tend to it. it's my fault you got it" i pulled away, tears bluring my vision. the last thing i wanted her to see was my branding. "it's okay Helena." i grabbed her hand changing the subject "he could have taken you to baron von kelvin." she looked down. "but he didn't."

"he could have though!"

"but like i said! he didn't!"

"how about this. HE almost raped you!!"

"but he loves me."

"that doesn't change anything." she sighed in defeat. the carriage pulled up to her house. instead of the Goodbye Dagger got all the acnolagment i got was "i can't help but think i am forgeting something."

That night as i was drifting off to sleep i could'nt help but think of what cloud said "didn't you just meet my master anyways."

_i searched for my father through the vast croud. then i saw him talking to a man with light brown hair. i ran up behind him grabbing his hand. i noticed that the man with brown hair had a little girl dressed in a blue 'alice in wonderland' styled dress. she had a stuffed white rabbit in her right hand. though she only seemed a little younder than i she cowered behind who i presumed was her father. "son, this is mister Hastings and his daughter Helen. Mr. Hastings looked down at me, his eyes wrinkled as he smiled. "hello Ciel, this is my daughter Helen. maybe you two could play together while your father and i talk." he pushed the young girl forward. her forget-me-not blue eyes gased at me kindly._ wait forget me not blue?_ she stuck out here hand and smiled. i took her hand, but instead of shaking it, i told her to come with me. at that few moments i had met my first love. we had spent the night under one of the banquet tables playing with her white rabbit. _

maybe this wasn't the first time i had met Helena?


	9. IMPORTANT NOTICE!

Hey guys this is important, i wanted to ask if you think i should re-write this story. the story will still be the same just better organised and with better spellign and better writing skills. what do you think?


	10. Redone

NEW CHAPTER IS UP

AVAILABLE HERE ON MY ACCOUNT FOR RE-DONE STORIES

.net/s/6519145/1/


End file.
